The sofa scene
by Michellebranchrocks1
Summary: What if Sally didn't walk in on Paula and Sophie the first time?


Plot: what if Sally never walked in on Sophie and Paula?

The first kiss was a test of waters, Sophie wanted to see if Paula was actually interested in her she watched with bated breath as Paula pulled back, she glanced at her phone briefly before a small smile fell on her face and she leant towards the girl pulling her in for a deeper kiss.

There was no tongue not at first she wanted Sophie to be sure first, it was then that she was surprised as the younger girls tongue swiped her bottom lip, her hands pulled Sophie closer one gripped her hair as he other slid down her face gently cupping her cheek.

Paula felt Sophie's hand it was resting on her thigh giving it a gentle squeeze before the older woman pulled back out of breath

"Well I have to say this isn't how I expected today to turn out" the pair grinned as Sophie pulled Paula back to her their lips connecting once again the kiss much more confident than the first one, Paula let her hands run down Sophie's sides, she slipped her hand under Sophie's top letting her nails scratch the skin she found there, it caused Sophie to moan and push herself further into Paula who was not complaining.

Sophie made quick work of Paula's jacket throwing it anywhere away from them she felt Paula's soft skin under her finger tips.

Sophie bit Paula's lip the other woman moaned she used her strength to push Sophie back and straddle her using her hands she pushed Sophie's shirt so it went over her head and off on the floor, Paula pulled back from Sophie to admire the girl.

"Your gorgeous" Paula whispered in awe Sophie blushed at the compliment but smiled none the less.

Paula moved her lips across Sophie's jaw kissing it till she met her lobe she gently tugged the lobe in her mouth.

"Fuck" Sophie groaned trying to find some sort of friction which she couldn't. Paula began an assault on Sophie's neck she alternated between biting, sucking and kissing the skin she found there.

Sophie wasn't sure what she was meant to do, all she could feel was how wet she was getting and that's just from kissing the woman, soon she felt Paula move from her neck, leaving kisses and licks across her collarbone till she got to her covered breasts Sophie shifted forward so Paula could move her hand round to the clasp she quickly managed to unclasp the bra her hands were guides as it came off and was like the other items of clothing discarded on the floor.

Paula let her hands grasp the gloves, Sophie arched into the touch moaning Paula's name as she did so.

Paula leant forward her lips taking the other girls nipple in her mouth her tongue swirled round the first nipple as her fingers played with the other above her Sophie was gasping her fingers threaded in her hair, Paula gently bit the nipple in her mouth "shit!" Sophie shouted in surprise Paula chuckled but carried on. Her attention moved to the other neglected breast she had managed to move so she was knelt on the floor.

"Fuck Paula I need you" Sophie moaned Paula moved on from the breast and began to untie Sophie's pants, she pulled them down Sophie helped her by lifting her hips up so she could move them, Paula nearly groaned when she saw the wet patch on the other girls knickers she then kissed the girls thigh moving closer to the other girls centre.

Paula couldn't wait much longer without warning Paula ripped the knickers off this caused Sophie to chuckle which soon turned into a gasp as Paula dove in she let her tongue go flat as she licked from the bottom to top, Paula was in heaven Sophie tasted amazing words couldn't describe, she used her fingers to part the girls folds took one quick swipe at the girls clit, Sophie's hips nearly pushed Paula back as the girl moaned.

Sophie didn't have any words to describe how she felt she felt Paula focus on her clit her tongue swirled around it she gently tugged before soothing the tug with her tongue, Paula's fingers circled her entrance coating her fingers with Sophie's wetness before she pushed two fingers into the girls warm heat, the pair moaned, Sophie because she felt full and Paula at how tight and warm the girl was,

Paula set a slow Rhythm first letting the girl get used to it, Sophie tugged on her hair "faster" Sophie whispered Paula obliged moving faster her tongue matching the speed Sophie wasn't sure what would make her cum first but all she knew was she was close

"Yes just like that I'm so close!" Sophie shouted out as she was grinding on the other woman's face Paula could tell she was close she made the strokes quicker and the sucking and licks better to give the girl more friction she felt the girls walls tighten her thrusts to Paula's face becoming more erratic.

"I'M CUMMING!"sophie all but screamed she had never cum so hard.

Paula sat back her face coated in the girls juices, she used her finger to clean up the mess before putting said finger in her mouth and cleaning that, watching her do that causes Sophie to groan she flew off the chair knocking the pair to the ground her landing on top of the woman and kissed her she could taste herself on the woman's tongue and it was a turn on for her.

Paula sat up with the girl straddling her she let Sophie unzip her dress shimming out of it until it was just the bottom half left to take off, Sophie admired her the woman was in amazing shape she wasted no time she began assaulting the woman's neck with kisses and bites her hands undoing the bra quickly.

Paula's breasts were firm and amazing Sophie kissed each one motioning for Paula to sit up so she could take the rest of the dress off which she did, Sophie dipped her hand into the older woman's panties her fingers finding a very wet clit she heard Paula moan she kissed the woman again as she rubbed the woman's clit it was a quick pace she could tell Paula was close her breathing became more laboured.

Paula buried her face in Sophie's neck as she came "soph fuck, just fuck me" it was a gasp but Sophie obliged her fingers pushed into the woman's centre her pace was quick she felt Paula meet her thrust for thrust, she couldn't believe she was fucking her mothers lawyer on her mother's floor however she didn't have much time to think about it as she felt Paula cum hard she didn't shout like Sophie did but her nails dug into the girls back, Sophie however didn't let up she moved down the woman's body pulling her panties down and began to clean up the mess she made.

Paula was a musky taste but so addicting she focussed on the woman's clit "Yes fuck just like that soph" Paula groaned as she ground her pussy into Sophie's face she was so close again the girl was very talented with her tongue her fingers dug into Sophie's scalp.

"YES FUCK!" Paula exclaimed as she came. Sophie left a kiss on the woman's clit and moved up her body she lay her head on Paula's chest as she was breathing deeply both covered I sweat and room stunk of it and sex.

"Defiantly not what I was expecting" they both laughed Sophie sat up and looked at her "how about a date next week?" Paula asked with a grin Sophie nodded as they got up and collected their clothes.

"We should get changed" Sophie whispered Paula nodded and the pair made their way upstairs just as the front door opened

"That woman honestly" was all they heard.


End file.
